300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Darkness
'Abilities' ---- Armor Penetration System Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Every 4 seconds, Yami gains a stack that gives 2% Armor Penetration up to a maximum of 10 stacks (20% Armor Penetration). Each time she performs a basic attack or casts 'Transform: Punch W, she consumes 1 stack. When the skill reaches 10 stacks and she attacks an enemy by performing a basic attack or casting a basic skill, the attack will deal Bonus AD bonus true damage. ---- ''Transform: Blade Q'' ''Cost: 40 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Yami transforms her hand into a form of blades and gains 150% bonus Movement Speed for 1.5 seconds or until her next basic attack. Her next basic attack within 4 seconds will deal 40/80/120/160/200 + AD bonus physical damage, this attack does not consume a stack of 'Armor Penetration System' and adds a stack to it instead. Additionally, all of her basic attacks after she performs a basic attack to deal the bonus damage from this skill do not consume a stack from 'Armor Penetration System' for 1.5 seconds. 'Light Blade of Assassination Q' 'Cost: '- Cooldown: '5 seconds *Available only while within the duration of Transform: Wing R' *Active - ''Yami calls down a sword of light from the sky to strike on the target enemy hero, dealing 60/100/140 + AD true damage. ---- Transform: Punch W Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *Active - 'Yami transforms her hair into a form of knuckles and slams in a line two times to deal a total of 40/110/180/250/320 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. The first slam reduces their Armor by 10/15/20/25/30 and the second slam knocks them up. '''Light Blade of Assassination W Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '''5 seconds *'''''Available only while within the duration of Transform: Wing R *''Active - ''Yami calls down a sword of light from the sky to strike on the target enemy hero, dealing 60/100/140 + AD true damage. ---- Transform: Gateway E Cost: 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Yami transforms both the target ground and the ground behind the left of Yami into small gateways that last for 3 seconds, each gateway can remove heroes who enter them from the game for their entire duration, maximum 1 hero per gateway. Within the duration, Yami can cast this skill once again to activate the 2nd cast effect. '''Transform: Gateway E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Yami instantly warps the heroes caught in both gateways to their opposite side (swapping positions). If Yami does not activate the 2nd cast of this skill, the heroes inside the gateways will return to where they disappeared at the end of the duration. If no hero is caught, Yami will immediately close the gateway to put this skill into cooldown. 'Light Blade of Assassination E' 'Cost: '- Cooldown: '5 seconds *Available only while within the duration of Transform: Wing R' *Active - ''Yami calls down a sword of light from the sky to strike on the target enemy hero, dealing 60/100/140 + AD true damage. ---- Transform: Wing R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '90 / 80 / 70 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Yami transforms parts of her body and grows wings to fly for 6/8/10 seconds, increasing 35%/50%/65% bonus Movement Speed, ignoring unit collision, gaining immunity from all crowd controls, increasing her basic attack range to 160 range and gaining a full stacks (10 stacks) of 'Armor Penetration System. Within the duration, all of her basic skills turns into ''Light Blade of Assassination Q, W, E'' and all of her basic attacks no longer consume stacks from ''Armor Penetration System''. Within the duration, Yami can cast this skill once again as ''End Flight R. '''''End Flight R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Yami instantly ends the duration of 'Transform: Wing R. ---- '''Skins ---- Category:Heroes